1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the invention relate to providing a sharing and app of a user's first mobile device with a second mobile device. More specifically, the present invention relates to optimizing memory for a wearable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile device software applications are a significant and growing portion of the smartphone industry. Mobile applications are designed to run on smartphones, tablet computers (including electronic reading devices or e-readers), and other mobile devices. apps may be made available by application developers through application distribution platforms, many of which are typically operated by the owner of the mobile operating system, such as the Apple® App StoreSM, Google Play™, Windows® Store, and BlackBerry® App World™. Some apps are available for free, while others must be bought. Usually, such apps are downloaded from the platform to a target device, such as an iPhone®, BlackBerry®, Android®, or Windows® phone, other mobile device, laptop, or desktop computer.
The more functions a mobile device has, the more useful it is to its user. Further, mobile device often used to multi-task (e.g., executing an apps during a telephone call). There is, however, currently no easy way for users to control a common application together (e.g., concurrently view the exact same instance of an application and its data at the same time). For example, a user may wish to perform certain application functions with another user, including editing an email/note, searching for directions, or reviewing financial data.
Some social gaming applications allow for multiple users to exchange data to view a game session with multiple users at the same time. Such game applications, however, are unable to be executed during a telephone call. In addition, such game applications may be associated with a dedicated game server that hosts the session, which some application developers are unable or do not have the resources to provide. Further, sharing capabilities across multiple users may be somewhat tangential to a primary purpose of an application (e.g., providing directions via a Maps application). As such, many popular applications lack the ability to be shared by multiple devices.
There are also a variety of different mobile devices with which applications may be shared. One category of such mobile devices may include wearable technology (e.g., smart watches, smart bracelets/cuffs). Such wearable technology may generally incorporate computing device functions into clothing or accessories that can be worn by the user. Some types of accessories may lack the full range of computing components or functions due to limitations relating to the ability to be worn (e.g., size, weight, structure, design). For example, a smart watch needs to be within a certain size and weight limitation to allow for wearing on a wrist of a user without obstructing normal movement. As such, a smart watch may not have the same memory capacity as other computing devices and may not be able to store or run the same types of applications.
As used herein, references to “smart watch” should be understood as being exemplary. The teachings herein may therefore pertain to any wearable device, including devices incorporated into or otherwise corresponding to clothing, jewelry, hatwear, and other items that can be worn by a user.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved systems and methods for optimizing memory for a wearable device.